Ten Bazillion Reasons
by deathgeonous
Summary: the top ten bazillion reasons why trying to kill, maim, subjugate, distract, or destroy any version of Ranma Saotome to protect the coming of Crystal Tokyo is a really bad idea, writen by the Setsuna Meiou of time line 4178. See inside for more details.
1. Prologe, Parts 00, 01, 02

AN: Notice from my author's page:

OK, I have finally decided on the three fics that I will be working on for the next while. One is The Rebirth of the Daimakaicho, a rewrite of The Merger. One is Dark Moon Rising, a rewrite of Ranma Dark Moon. And one is Ten Bazillion Reasons, which is not a rewrite at all. As I come up with a ton of ideas, I felt that the best way to handle this was to have two rewrites and one original fic out at all times till all my rewrites are done, thus I have started a new fic as well as rewriting the previously mentioned two. I will whenever I finish a rewrite start another rewrite, and whenever I finish a new fic, start a new fic. That makes perfect sense, right?

Now this is not a true parody fic, but it comes damn close to it. It makes a slight amount of fun at a particular way to write Ranma One Half Sailor Moon Crossovers, specifically the ones where Setsuna Meiou AKA Sailor Pluto AKA the Senshi of Time, tries to kill Ranma Saotome AKA the Wild Horse AKA the Chaos Magnet for the possibility that he will stop Crystal Tokyo from forming as it should in Setsuna's opinion. This fic stars the inhabitants of the Time Line 4178, and in this time line it was a young and inexperienced Setsuna that was the survivor of the Moon Kingdom's fall. And she sees Crystal Tokyo as her best bet for the future, at the moment. But this version of Setsuna started to watch other versions of herself for education and entertainment. And thus learns of Ranma Saotome and what happens when he and she clash. And she, after watching enough of it, comes to a rather peculiar decision for a version of Setsuna, for this version never did like the price needed to be paid for Crystal Tokyo to become a reality and now thinks she see a way around that by using a version of Ranma Saotome, if he only would exist in her reality.

Enough with the spoilment, for now that is, on to the disclaimer, a warning and then on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Sailor Moon or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of its respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

Warning: This is a MAJOR AU for BOTH Ranma One Half and Sailor Moon. In fact, just throw everything you've ever learned from the canon of Sailor Moon out that window. Is it out there? Good. Now press this button to utterly incinerate it so there are no remains left. You did so? Good. Now as you can see I am utterly ignoring the canon of Sailor Moon to the point of it never happened that way at all. Now see this? This is the canon that is Ranma One Half. Now watch as I put it into this handy dandy machine and use it to utterly change canon Ranma One Half to the point of it being barely recognizable as being such. Ah, it's finished, now watch as I take this disk that has the almost unrecognizable Ranma One Half storyline, and add it together with this version of a totally unrecognizable Sailor Moon storyline that I preprepared, and slip them into slots A and B, respectively, of this handy dandy canon mixer. And there, as you can now see on the computer's screen, my fic is now starting

TEN BAZILLION REASONS

PROLOGUE

YES!!! HE EXISTS!

PART 0.0

The Gates of Time in the Time Line 4178

THE TOP TEN BAZILLION REASONS WHY TRYING TO KILL, MAIM, SUBJUGATE, DISTRACT OR DESTROY ANY VERSION OF RANMA SAOTOME TO PROTECT THE COMING OF CRYSTAL TOKYO IS A REALLY BAD IDEA

Written by

Setsuna Meiou,

The Senshi of Pluto,

The Guardian of the Gates of Time,

And The Overseer of the Time Line 4178

Setsuna had just written that at the top of a very long and detailed manuscript. This was the finest and most informative thing she had ever written in her life, bar none, and was sure to help other realities versions Setsuna that had a Ranma Saotome that existed in it with them as well.

The Setsuna Meiou that was the overseer of the Time Line 4178 could best be described as when she had free time, as extremely curious about herself.

You see, in any free time she had from her duties as the Senshi of Pluto, or the Guardian of the Gates of Time, or the overseer of the Time Line 4178, she spent watching other versions of herself through the Gates of Time. Yes, she used it like her realities best T.V, one with unlimited channels, and watched other versions of herself for entertainment.

Well really entertainment was only part of the reason she did it. It just usually turned into entertainment in most cases. The real reason she started doing this was, after she was the only surviving Senshi of the Moon Kingdom, and in fact was the only surviving member of said Kingdom, due to her staying at the Time Gates on her Queens orders, she felt that if she watched other versions of herself, she could better prepare for cases like these.

You see this reality's Setsuna Meiou had only been the Senshi of Pluto for two whole weeks when the end had come for the Moon Kingdom, and was just barely beginning to learn how to use the Time Gates at that point in time. So she watched other versions of herself in the hopes of not only getting better at doing her many duties, but also to see how she handled things in other realities.

And thus through watching herself like this, she found out what happened when a version of herself and a version of Ranma Saotome lived in the same reality.

What always happened was, when a version of Setsuna found out about a version of Ranma, she immediately detected the strong and purely chaotic field that Ranma produced, and then found that his continued existence as a truly chaotic being disrupted the order that was needed to insure Crystal Tokyo, thus set out to kill him, or if that was not possible for that version of Setsuna to do so, for various reasons, that version of her set out to utterly distract him.

Unfortunately for every version of Setsuna that did so, she always failed miserably. That version of Ranma then either killed that version of Setsuna, utterly destroyed any chance of Crystal Tokyo from ever happening, or so heavily changed what Crystal Tokyo was to become that it was unrecognizable as being Crystal Tokyo, and instead was just another kind of future utopia. It seemed, to her at least, Ranma Saotome was the true force that is chaos's answer to the true force that is order's idea of Crystal Tokyo.

The Setsuna of reality 4178 was a strange one by most Setsuna's standards, for she was not totally obsessed with the true version of Crystal Tokyo that had been ordained by the force that is order as what must be. She even thought that sacrificing ninety nine percent of earth population in an ice age to then save the remaining one percent in a utopia afterwards was utterly ludicrous, and that was what she thought when being nice and polite about it. You really don't want to know what she thought about it normally. And if she was in a bad mood when she thought about it, well let us just say that nobody else could possibly stomach listing to her thoughts. She just didn't have any idea on how to stop the ice age that was coming, and thus went along with what she knew would save at least some of humanity. But in her watching of her other selves that had to deal with a version of Ranma Saotome, she found that a fair number of them, about thirty four percent of them to be precise, he could come up with a good plan to stop the ice age from ever happing. It was just if the Senshi would listen to him, which was sadly, in her opinion, not the case.

So this Setsuna then became more specialized in her searches for her other selves. They must exist in a time line that had a Ranma Saotome in it as well.

And now she had just finished her master piece, a long and detailed documentation slash list on why Ranma Saotome was not to be harmed by any version of herself. She hoped as well that she would be able to write its companion piece, a detailed account of how to get Ranma to help Crystal Tokyo form with out an ice age needing to initiate it. For she knew Ranma Saotome was the one being that could help the Senshi of a given reality do that.

As I said, she was a strange version of Setsuna. Blame it on her watching too much of herself and thus realizing some of her faults.

PART 0.1

The Gates of Time in the Time Line 4178: several weeks later

The Setsuna Meiou of Time Line 4178 had been having a tough time lately. She had been sending out a few copies of her document to a few other versions of her self that had just noticed their Ranma Saotome and was watching the results. The were not good.

"Damn that bitch!" Setsuna cried as she watched the third and final test subject she had chosen to send her document to decide that it was a bullshit document obviously written by an enemy of Crystal Tokyo and Ranma just had to be eliminated. Thus she set out to do so.

"Why am I so damn fanatically stupid in every other reality!?!" The Setsuna of Time Line 4178 cried out in despair. Then shrugging and grabbing a huge bucket of popcorn out nowhere with her left hand and a huge cup of Root Beer with her right, she plopped down on an easy chair that had jus appeared and sat infront of the Gates of Time while Cheering "Get that bitch Ranma!"

And so the Setsuna of Time Line 4178 watched the Ranma of Time Line 129756 get attacked by the Setsuna of that dimension, followed by a retaliatory strike in Juban by Ranma. "As the Setsuna of Time Line 4178 cheered Ranma on while he was beating the crap out of her counterpart in Time Line 129756 "Go Ranma get that bitch! Show her why I sent that to her! Oh, shit." She then exclaimed loudly, noticing the rest of the Senshi of that time line had shown up. After the Setsuna of Time Line 129756 predictably cried out "He's a danger to Crystal Tokyo that must be stopped!" and the Senshi then did the normal 'Blast until it dies' routine, the Setsuna of Time Line 4178 watched white knuckled until Ranma got away.

So then the Setsuna of Time Line 4178 watched as the Ranma of 129756 took the battle to the Senshi, and teared up as there was the first casualty in the war between them, Sailor Mercury.

This caused those Senshi to attack even more out of anger, grief and revenge, and as the last Senshi of Time Line 129756, Sailor Pluto ironically enough, fell to that time line's Ranma and his allies, the Setsuna of Time Line 4178 cried the bitter tears that she always cried when this out come, the least desirable of when a clash between a Setsuna and a Ranma happened.

As she cried she asked "Why didn't she listen to me? Why am I such a fanatical bitch out to make Crystal Tokyo happen in all other realities? What happened to me in them? Or should I ask what happened to me to make me different then them?" she then asked her self.

Then calling up a huge bottle of Russian vodka, she then drank straight from it hoping that the one hundred proof alcohol would be enough to get her drunk for at least a few minutes.

PART 0.2

The Gates of Time in the Time Line 4178: a few hundred years later

Setsuna had fallen asleep working yet again. She had very little time before the first of the other Senshi were reborn and was now working overtime to get things ready for them, all of them. She had seen many time lines, and was determined that in this one, that a lot of shit did not happen that happened in the other time lines. To that extent, she was now working on getting all the Outer as well to be in Tokyo and to be able to awaken at the same time the Inners did. Also she had yet to set up a new identity for her self for when the Inners awoke, for she had not been on earth since the year seventeen seventy eight.

So Setsuna was just dreaming a pleasant dream about riding a horse through an endless plain, when the Gates of Time's alarms started to wail loudly in her ears, robbing her of her much needed sleep and a nice dream in the process.

Snapping her head upright from the desk she had fallen asleep at, she yelled "What's the emergency!?!" In a panic, for alarms were never a good sign.

Or so she had thought.

In a computerized voice, the Gates of Time's AI program answered her with "This was the signal you assigned as a warning to yourself if and when a being named Ranma Saotome that had a certain chaotic field parameters was born. As of three minutes and twenty two seconds ago he was. What is your next command mistress?

Setsuna sprang up with unbridled joy. There was a Ranma Saotome in her time line! That meant that plan B was a go! Then she cringed at the thought of the work she had to do to change everything from plan A to plan B. But it would be worth it, she thought. If Ranma really could do what she thought he could and come up with a way to ensure a version of Crystal Tokyo that would occur with out the great freeze as a catalyst, then she would do anything to make that happen. If that meant a few sleepless nights for a while, so be it. It was par the course for her really.

So Setsuna then, after she had gotten her composure back that is, said "Put a class S monitoring surveillance program on him."

"Can not comply. A class S monitoring program is reserved for Senshi, Senshi family, or known class S threats to the Senshi. Subject Ranma Saotome is classified as none of the above right now. Please reclassify subject or pick a different classification of monitoring for him." Chronos, the Time Gate's AI, told Setsuna.

Setsuna paused upon hearing this. She had forgotten that limitation on a class S monitoring surveillance program. He wasn't a Senshi and could never be one, yet he was as crucial to her plans as they were. And he definitely was not a threat to the Senshi, or wouldn't be when she was through with him, so that was definitely out as well. And he wasn't related to any of them, so how the hell to get him under class S classification!

As Setsuna stormed around trying to come up an expectable answer, she had a brain storm of a previously unprecedented level! He was not related by blood to any Senshi, but there are other way's to be related! It was shear brilliance! And not just the idea, but how to implement it as well! Oh her work load was going into beyond overtime now, but it'd be so worth it. A new plan C had been born.

"Reclassify subject Ranma Saotome as related by marriage to Senshi Setsuna Meiou." Setsuna said with a grin. She just got her new identity and an idea on how to mold Ranma into someone who would willingly help the Senshi when asked to. She grinned a feral grin as she thought this idea through.

"Unable to comply. No records documenting said marriage found on file." Chronos said as its reply.

"Damn it! That's because it's not happed yet! Look upstream in the time line you piece of junk!" Setsuna screamed in her frustration!

"Searching…" Chronos replied. It then said after fifteen minutes, "Found a legal marriage certificate between one Ranma Saotome and one Setsuna Meiou in an upstream time line that has a fifty two point eight nine six percent chance of happening. Use this marriage certificate as the needed documentation?" Chronos then asked Setsuna.

"Yes!" Setsuna yelled at the Time Gate's AI system.

"Complying…Done" Chronos then told her.

"Ok, now to get to work." Setsuna said with an utterly feral grin.

The Gates of Time in the Time Line 4178: two weeks later

Setsuna had almost worked herself to death, but it had been worth it. She had setup a continually running program for the sole purpose of watching the Senshi's lives when they are born, the first two of which were due in a few months, and a bio-organic microchip that would link herself to Chronos that had been delivered into her brain via an injection. Think of it as a mental cell phone that only contacted Chronos. And she had implemented her plan to become Ms. Ranma Saotome.

"Is the chamber ready?" She asked Chronos.

"Yes. The De-Aging chamber is ready." Chronos told her.

"Good, give me a second and then I'll be ready as well." She said with a grimace.

She hated this part of the plan, but it would work. Well within a ninety two point eight five four percent accuracy that is.

She had needed a way to monitor Ranma Saotome in detail in the time line. And she had also needed a way to be able to mold Ranma into the kind of person that would be willing to help save the world by joining forces with the Senshi. The first would be easy to do to almost any version of Ranma she had seen, but the second… well lets just say that he would be a hard sell on that subject in most of the time lines she had seen, at least at first that is. And he would not be able to work well with them for quite some time, according to the other Ranma's she'd seen.

So what she was going to do was simplicity at its best. She setup an identity for her self, the only problem was this identity was that it was only three years old. She would be an orphan of a very wealthy and mysterious widower, who had before a terminal illness had clamed his life sent a letter to one Genma Saotome that as long as he raised Setsuna as his daughter and she learned the Anything Goes Style from him, he would receive ten million yen per year until she reached the age of twenty, when she would then inherit her families fortune.

Now Setsuna just knew that Genma would be sneaky and try to get to the source of the money, but she had made sure he could not. And by setting it up so that she was to be raised by him, and must be trained by him, she had set it up that she'd be close to Ranma, close enough to directly influence him. And to seduce him.

For she had not made her self a fiancée of Ranma's, but she had used the Time Gate's probability projector to deduce that she had a ninety two point eight five four percent chance of becoming married to him.

And she had also timed her age to become twenty two months before the first scout activated. So as long as everything worked out as planed, she and Ranma would be in Juban ready to help the newly awaked Senshi, at least one month before their awakening.

So Setsuna then asked Chronos "Is everything prepared for after the chambers done with me?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes." Chronos answered.

"Fine." Setsuna said, stripping and getting into a chamber.

It must be said now that the Setsuna Meiou of reality 4178 was very different from all the other Setsuna's in all other realities. She did not want Crystal Tokyo to happen at the cost of billions of lives, yet she did want it to happen. So she pinned her hopes on the idea that if the Ranma Saotome of many different realities had come up with workable way to avoid the dreaded ice age in those realities, that even if almost none of them had been acted on, the ones that were acted on had worked, so she had hoped that he would do the same in this reality as well, if he ever existed. She had become utterly fascinated with the Ranma Saotome's that had existed with her other selves, to the point that she just may be classified as the biggest Ranma Saotome fan girl in all realities everywhere, and had subconsciously developed a monster of a crush on him. So it was no surprise that in her zeal to stop the ice age with the only person know to in multiple realities think up a way to do so, she came up with this idea. But what she should have remembered from her observations was that when Ranma Saotome entered your life, all plans go up in smoke, and numbers and calculations are utterly meaningless as of then. So all her carefully laid plans now were worth jack shit for she was entering this realities Ranma Saotome's life.

So who knows what will happen now?

AN: Ok, this is probably the most ambitious fic I've ever wrote, for I'm going to totally ignore the canon Sailor Moon storyline, and really heavily modify the Ranma storyline as well. I mean come on, Setsuna will be there for the whole thing for crying out loud! Am only now writing this idea, one which has been nagging me for a while, because I finally feel I've grown enough as a writer not to utterly screw this story up royally.

As to how I'm going to write it, it will be done in three arcs. Arc one will be the Nerima arc, in which I retell the Ranma One Half story with so many changes it will be so vastly different that it may be unrecognizable, and then arc two will be the Juban arc where I tell a very different version of Sailor Moon. Very different, as it will just utterly ignore the canon story line. And I am not spoiling arc three for you. Sorry.

As to how long will each arc be? I really don't want to think on it, for I think it will make me weep with true and utter frustration. Let's just say I can see my finishing all my rewrites before I even come close to finishing this particular fic. Another reason why I have not yet until now attempted to start this fic. So let's just say this is an epic fic in length and leave it at that.


	2. ARC 1, Chapter 0, Part 10

AN: I have never been sicker in my life then I was during the first two thirds of February. Hell I even lost my voice for about six days due to all the coughing, wheezing, hacking and vomiting I was doing. And when I finally felt a little bit better, not a hundred percent, more like sixty five percent, I had to take care of my Mom, who went through two eye surgeries, one on each eye about a week apart. And then, things got really shitty in my life. But now I'm back, and in writing withdraw.

In other, more story oriented news, I now remember why I avoid rewrites like the plague and stick more to the continuations and the AU's and preferably both at the same time, and that is because, I UTTERLY SUCK AT THEM!!! Seriously, I do. Thus it should be no surprise to you that this will not be a rewrite of either Ranma One Half or Sailor Moon, but a massive AU. I think I already said that about the Sailor Moon content but I not sure what I said about the Ranma part, so that's a massive AU as well.

Oh, and forget how I said I'm doing the arcs. There will be three arcs to this story, but it's slightly different then I had originally planed.

And finally, thank you for all the reviews. I have a, system I guess you could say, on guessing how well a fic of mine, that's new that is, will do based on it's first chapter. Under ten, its crap, ten to fifteen, it will do just ok, fifteen to twenty, it will do well, and over twenty, it's going to be good. Thus when I see that I have gotten over forty reviews from you wonderful people on the first chapter of this story, and all mostly positive, I feel great things will come of this story if I can live up to yours and mine expectations on it.

Ok, now on to the fic.

TEN BAZILLION REASONS

ARC ONE

PROLOGUE

A SECOND CHILD TO RAISE

PART 1.0

They say no plan survives contact with the enemy. I wouldn't know about that. What I do know is that no plan, no matter how intricately planed and thought out, will survive contact with Ranma Saotome. In fact, the more intricate it is, the worse it gets screwed up. I knew that, yet forgot it in my zeal. And now I'm paying for it.

Quote from the Setsuna Meiou of the Time Line 4178

In a car on the way to the Saotome residence

"God this kid is Creepy." The man driving the car said.

Turning around to see the aforementioned kid, the woman in the passenger's seat said, looking into the violet eyes of the glaring, green haired three year old girl "That she is Jakobe, and I think she understands what we just said." The woman said, shuttering at the death glare being shot at her from a three year old.

"Well here we are Imako. I'll be damn glad to get this child unloaded on whomever this Genma Saotome is. I just hope he'll take her." The man said shuttering and picking up his briefcase with the necessary documents in it as he saw the look the girl was giving him as his partner got the girl out of her car seat and picked her up and set her on the ground to walk to the Saotome house.

Knocking on the door, Jakobe was answered by a balding man in a white Gi. "Genma Saotome?" Jakobe asked.

"Yes?" The man, obviously Genma Saotome answered.

"I am Jakobe Kagi, and this is Imako Isnia. We are with the law firm Akio, Setioia, Ifileou, and Flitiou. May we come inside?" Jakobe asked.

"What is this about?" Genma asked suspiciously.

"This is Setsuna Meiou, the daughter of the late Kenji Meiou. His will placed her into your custody, with a few stipulations." Jakobe told Genma.

"I didn't know Mr. Meiou. Please, come in and let's see if we can work this out." Genma told them while looking puzzled.

After they had sat down, and Nodoka had come in the room, saying "I just got Ranma to sleep." Jakobe started.

"The will of Mr. Meiou was very specific Mr. Saotome, Setsuna was to be placed into the care of one Genma Saotome, who would care for her until the age of twenty, when she will inherit her families fortune. In this time, Genma Saotome would teach her the art of Anything Goes, and in return for this, you will receive ten million yen per year, until Setsuna reaches the age of twenty." Jakobe finished with.

Genma looked at Nodoka, and then said, "This is very peculiar. I didn't know this Mr. Meiou, and his will wants me to raise his daughter?" Genma asked.

"Yes." Jakobe answered.

Nodoka meanwhile had picked up Setsuna and was looking at her with a gleam in her eye. "Oh Genma, let's take her in. She's so adorable!" to this, Setsuna made a scowling face, one that Nodoka missed.

"Alright dear." Genma said with a sigh Can I see the paperwork I need to sign?" Genma asked Jakobe.

"Here they are." Jakobe said, getting the papers out of his suitcase and handing them to Genma.

Genma looked them over carefully, and then signed them.

"Thank you Mr. Saotome, we'll be back in a week to finalize all this. Please take care of your ward now." Jakobe told Genma, and then they left.

The Saotome residence: one week later

Ranma was on the living room floor in a playpen, while Setsuna was sitting on Nodoka's lap. Genma on the other hand was meeting with Mr. Akio at the kitchen table while Jakobe and Imako sat at his side.

"Well that's just about everything." Mr. Akio said, handing all the signed documents to Imako, who put them away. "There will be monthly visits by child services every month for the next two years, and by monthly check ups by us for the next four years. Well now that every thing is in order, I'll take my leave of you Mr. Saotome, and please get to teaching her soon, as her progress is something we will be checking, in accordance with Mr. Meiou's will. Good day." Mr. Akio said while standing up, and then Genma escorted him and his subordinates to the door, letting them out.

After they were gone, Genma turned to his wife and asked "Nodoka?"

"Yes dear?" She asked looking up from Setsuna.

"Can you take Setsuna to the dojo? I want to see how she moves and reacts before planning a starting routine for her." Seeing the worried look on his wife's face, Genma said "I'm not going to start teaching her today. Probably in a week or so." Nodoka nodded and the Genma walked off to his office muttering softly "She's way too over protective for me to get any serious training done. Four years of watching huh? Then in five I'm taking them both on a long training trip."

That night: in Setsuna's room

'I hate being a stupid child.' Setsuna thought. 'I can't even talk yet, because I'm afraid I'll give away that I understand a lot more then I should. I must have had a mental collapse when I thought this stupid idea up. Oh well, to late to do anything about it. Well that's not necessarily true, but its way too big a job that can potentially have a lot of thing truly fuck over a lot of my plans to back out now.' Setsuna then frowned, looking like a cute pout to any that could have seen it. Then she continued her thoughts. 'I'll just have to start acting. I a good actress, I just never took on the role of a small child. But I want to talk again!'

Thus, Setsuna spent most of the night, before exhaustion hit her and she passed out, defining her role she would play for the time being.

Ok, that was short. Really short. But then it's only the prologue of arc one. The next chapter will be a collection of scenes from the training trip, so you can see how it was slightly changed by Setsuna's presence. That might be a little short as well.


	3. Arc 1, Chapter 1, Part 11

AN1: At last, after two, count them, TWO, prologues in a row, the first chapter is here after how long? Don't answer that please.

AN2: I changed my mind about how I was going to do some things in this story, but luckily, what I had written previously in the story does not really conflict with these changes. Hell, some of them even can be seen as alluding to them. I got lucky I guess. What I did write that conflicts with these changes was all in author's notes, so, please disregard any expatiations you have from this story's future development from my previous author's notes.

AN3: I'll be covering all the major points in the training trip in this chapter, but a few of the timing of things may be off from your idea of when they happened. As I am confused on the order of a few things that happened in that trip, for it at times in canon was not very clear, I am just putting them in the order I think they happened in.

AN4: I'm still sick. Oh so sick. So updates will be about once a month until I'm better. But then again, I am updating multiple stories at once because of that though. So take your pick.

AN5: Thanks to GunnerRyu for going over this chapter.

TEN BAZILLION REASONS

ARC ONE

CHAPTER ONE

DOUBLE YOUR TRAINING

DOUBLE YOUR SUFFERING

Part 1.1

'Genma always said to us 'The path of a martial artist is fraught with peril.' It is more so when you're also a magical girl out to save the world and your instructor in the art is a grade A certifiable idiot that will try anything and everything to you in the name of training.

I thought I knew how bad the training trip would be. But I was wrong. Oh so very wrong.'

Quote from the Setsuna Meiou of the Time Line 4178

On a side road in rural Japan: five years and two weeks later

Setsuna was lying in her sleeping bag, while updating her mission log. She refused to call it a diary, so she called it her mission log. She had started it that first night she met the Saotome's and she was very lucky in the fact that no one would ever be able to find it and read it, for she had used her mental link to Chronos to set up a electronic mission log, IE a diary. And at the moment she was updating it with her thoughts.

'Well it's been two weeks since we have left the house, and the training is starting to get tough, nay, brutal. Ranma just takes the training with a big smile and an excited attitude, while I have to severely fake it. Being a part of this harsh training has given me a new respect for Ranma, for this is truly brutal, and it's only been two weeks! The truly tough parts are yet to come.

Surprisingly, Genma had set it up so while he's on this training trip with us, Nodoka will get all the checks for my care. He said we will 'Truly have to rough it.' It makes me wonder if all of those other Genma's I had watched did all that stealing with Ranma on purpose.

I'm looking at Ranma at the moment. He's asleep and looks so cute right now. He's also smiling happily at the moment in his dreams. I just hope that I can make this Ranma's life a little happier then his counterparts in the other realities I've seen.

Well, I'm tired, I'm going to log off now and get some sleep.'

And with that, a weary Setsuna Meiou went to sleep.

On a side road in rural Japan: about a year later

During the past year, Setsuna had been really trying to smarten Ranma up to the world and Genma's untrustworthiness. But it had taken this to happen for him to realize the truth that his best friend in the whole wide world, as far as Ranma was concerned, to sink in.

They had just spent two weeks playing with a new friend, U-Chan, and they had left her and taken their cart with them. And Ranma just found out the reason why from his best friend. Well some of it at least.

"You telling me that Genma promised to take U-Chan with us to her father, and she was running after us because of that?"

Setsuna nodded, glad she at least got Ranma aware of Uyko's gender in this reality. "And this cart we got, it was the payment from her father for taking her with us?" Setsuna nodded again. "Damn him! We gotta go back and get her!" Ranma said, turning around to wake up and confront his sleeping father.

Setsuna grabbed Ranma's arm and said "No! Don't" To which Ranma turned around and asked with a hiss

"Why not!?!"

"Because, your father never had any intention of ever honoring that pact!" Setsuna hissed out.

"What!?!" Ranma softly yelled in his shock.

"Ranma, your father, and I hate to say it to you, is not that honorable a man. Be quite and listen to me and then think back on things Ranma! Just think on how he's told you to act to be honorable, and then compare that to how he acts himself! Does he act like he tells us an honorable person acts? No he doesn't!" Setsuna hissed at Ranma.

Ranma looked shocked, then contemplative, and then he looked like his world had shattered.

"You're right." He whispered. "My dad acts almost completely opposite to the way he say's we should? Why?" He asked his best friend.

"I really don't know Ranma, I really don't know. I all do know is that you shouldn't confront him about this." Setsuna told Ranma.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because, well, he never intended to keep his promise to Mr. Kuonji, and if he knows that you are getting wise to his less then honorable nature, I don't know what he will do." Setsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked Setsuna.

"Can we talk about this later? We do need to get some sleep tonight, right?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah we do, but this conversation isn't over!" Ranma said, and then he went into his sleeping bag.

As Setsuna went in to hers, she promised herself to do better in the future.

A field in rural Japan: a few weeks later.

Setsuna was crying, while Ranma was silent with shock. She had tried to stop it, she really had. Once Genma mentioned the Neko-Ken, she fought it tooth a nail, and Ranma, seeing her fright, had too. But it didn't matter. Genma wanted to teach them it, and he overpowered them and did so.

They had learned it at the exact same time, and then took to mauling Genma. As Setsuna turned her tearing eyes on him as he lay rapped in lairs and lairs of bandages, for they had tried to kill him in their feral rage, and had very nearly succeeded at that, her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Ands then her heart broke at the sound of Ranma whispering "Never again. I'll never trust him again."

The empty lot behind Ryoga's house: four years later

Setsuna prepared herself. She would stop this at least. She was tense, waiting for Genma to strike, yet she did not count on the double KO that he delivered to both herself and to Ranma at the same time. As she fell unconscious, she thought 'Damn.' Before she blacked out.

Jusenkyo China: six years later

Ranma and Setsuna were sitting outside the guides hut in the rain as to be nowhere near Ranma's father at the moment, least they kill him. Setsuna was in a funk, for she could stop nothing bad from happing on this trip. It was like reality it's self was against her. In fact that's what she suspected. That reality it's self really was conspiring against her, because it wanted these things to happen to Ranma. It was very disconcerting, because Setsuna was worried what this meant for her plans when they reached Nerima. She shuddered.

"What's wrong Set-chan?" A currently female Ranma was asking Setsuna.

Setsuna looked at him, no right now it was a her with teary eyes and said "I'm just thinking on what could and will happen in the future." She honestly said. Not that she had a choice in the matter. For while Ranma had fallen in the 'Spring of Drowned Girl', she had fallen in the 'Spring of Drowned Truthsayer' and now could not tell any lie after being splashed with cold water. But at least partial truths and omissions were ok.

"Yeah. Pop's sure screwed it up big this time, huh?" Ranma said with a scowl on her face. "I bet it will take me weeks to get used to this body and get it in top fighting condition." She said looking at her self.

'At least Ranma is not the chauvinistic asshole he was when he got the curse like he was in other dimensions. I mean, this Ranma has no problem with thinking girls are an inferior gender, thanks to my influence. I'm actually surprised he got the girl curse this time around. I mean the springs are a punishment and a teaching tool. I know this, and I can see why Genma got his curse, and why I got mine even. I'm lying to everyone and hardly ever tell the full truth even when I tell the truth. But Ranma? He or right now she, isn't the chauvinistic bastard he was when he first got the curse, so why did the springs choose Girl for Ranma? Why not something else?' Setsuna asked herself silently.

Then Ranma stood up and asked Setsuna, breaking her from her thoughts "I need to practice in this body. Care to spar?"

Setsuna then looked up at her and smiled and said "Sure."

A cliff looking over the sea in China: a few months later

"Jump and swim for it!" Genma shouted as he jumped over the side of the cliff to the sea below as the two Amazon hunters following them approached.

A currently female Ranma asked to a currently truth telling Setsuna "They sure are sore losers, aren't they?"

"Yes." Was all Setsuna trusted herself to say in a clipped tone of voice.

"Shall we beat them again and then follow the old fart?" Ranma then asked.

"Sure." Was Setsuna's reply as Shampoo launched her self at Ranma while the Amazon that Setsuna had accidentally beaten, Sink, launched herself at her.

EAN1: Well I'm not totally happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I'm posting it, for I don't think I can do better on it. I've been trying to for far too long as it is. But tell me what you think on it in a review.

EN2: Also, as I said last time, this chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one respectable in length, hopefully that is.

Well thank you for reading this, good bye for now.


End file.
